My Baby Brother
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Kol would always be his baby brother, but he hadn't been the same since they were changed into vampires. Kol hasn't let his emotions in for a thousand years, but now Klaus is dead, and he's lost. One Shot. Brotherly fluff.


**Title****: My Baby Brother**

**Summary****: Kol would always be his baby brother, but he hadn't been the same since they were changed into vampires. Kol hasn't let his emotions in for a thousand years, but now Klaus is dead, and he's lost. One Shot. Brother fluff.**

**Characters****: Elijah and Kol brotherly fluffyness.**

**Categories****: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**AN****: Yes, yes, another OV fic from me ;) you know I just can't stay away from them. They're just too much fun to mess with and they are insanely attractive.**

* * *

Elijah sat silently on the couch of their huge mansion, his arms tightly around his sister as she cried.

"He's gone Elijah" She whispered, burying her face in his shirt. "He's gone forever"

Gently he pressed a kiss atop her head. "I know" He murmured soothingly.

"He's not coming back"

He nodded.

"I stood there and I couldn't do anything..." Her words were muffled in Elijah's chest.

He rubbed her back in comforting circles, he hadn't seen his sister this vulnerable since they were human. "You did all you could" He whispered, his chest felt heavy but he cherished being able to hold his sister safe and unharmed in his arms. If he had lost his little brother _and_ his sister he didn't know what he would have done...

"So it's true" Came quiet voice from the doorway.

Elijah's head snapped up and Rebekah stood quickly. "Kol..."

His baby brother was standing in the doorway, face tight as he struggled to keep his emotions in order.

Elijah's expression softened. "It is"

Rebekah moved forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Kol-" It was meant to be comforting, it turned into the opposite...

He flinched away instantly, stepping back like she had burnt him. "Don't..." He murmured, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide. What little composure Rebekah had managed to have melted away and her expression crumpled. Kol closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I...I have to go" His retreat was hasty and forced. Rebekah let out a cry of desperation before turning and fleeing from the room, disappearing up the stairs.

Elijah watched, knowing that if Kol left then, he wouldn't come back. And he couldn't lose both his brothers in one night. Rebekah would come around, he knew she would never leave. But Kol was different, Kol was unpredictable and was ready to flee at the first sign of emotion. He was in front of Kol in a second cutting him off. He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms round his baby brother.

Kol stiffened at first, his breath catching in his throat before he melted. His hands clutched at the back of Elijah's jacket and he buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

Elijah held him tightly as he shook, his body trembling with the emotion he tried so hard to hide. "Let it go, brother" He whispered. "I've got you, there's no need to hide"

Kol didn't breathe, he froze for a few moments and Elijah wondered whether he would attempt to break out of his hold and flee.

But he wouldn't let that happen, whether Kol liked it or not he needed his family. And Elijah knew for a fact that he needed Kol. If his brother broke free of his hold he knew he would be lost forever.

Luckily Kol did no such thing. Instead he buried his face further into Elijah's shirt and let a sob shake his suddenly fragile looking body. Then another. And another.

Elijah felt tears spring to his eyes as his brother cried, he couldn't hold them back any longer as Kol's hands clutched at the back of his shirt. He suddenly felt so very _human_. He hadn't felt this helpless since Henrik... He couldn't lose either of them. He had lost too much... Henrik, Father, Mother, Finn, Niklaus... From his strong family of eight only three remained.

But all too soon Kol was pulling away, shaking his head as he stood by the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" He was whispering, wiping his eyes hastily with his fist.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

Kol opened his mouth but the words died on his lips, he shook his head and turned his head away.

"For what, Kol?" His words were stronger, held more authority.

His brother bowed his head like a scolded child, just like he had done when they were young. "I-I wasn't there. I should have been there. I should have stopped it... I'm sorry"

Elijah's eyes softened. "It wasn't your fault"

"No, but I could have stopped it, I could have done _something_, anything. I could have-" He was rambling now, his hands waving about in desperation.

Elijah quickly caught them, holding them tightly. "Kol, if you were there, you would have died" He said, his voice firm and strict.

Kol couldn't meet his eyes. "But at least Bekah could have gotten Nik away" He whispered.

A second later Kol was on the ground cradling his cheek, Elijah's hand hanging at his side, eyes wide. He hadn't even thought to stop himself as he had slapped his brother. "Don't you _ever_ say that" He growled, his voice full of anger. "_Never_"

His brother stared up at him, eyes wide with surprise, sure Mikael had smacked him around frequently at a child, but Elijah had never laid a hand on him, _ever_. He held his hand to his cheek. "But-"

"No" Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Never, do you hear me? Niklaus would have never been able to live with himself if you had died protecting him. It would have _killed him_"

Kol looked down, looking like a puppy who was being punished by its owner. "Sorry" He murmured.

Elijah's anger deflated and he sunk down to sit beside his brother. "Kol, I don't know what's going on inside your head, but Rebekah and I... we don't... I mean, we didn't think more highly of Niklaus than we do of you. You're both our brothers, that hasn't changed anything. If it was you that was dead, I would still be just as devastated..."

For a moment Kol was silent. "It doesn't seem that way" He murmured quietly. "You guys were always off having your own adventures, even when we were kids. I was never a part of that. I _have_ _never_ been a part of that. He just... he is so much more to you than I'll ever be. I'm not Nik. I never have been. You guys were always inseparable, just like me and Henrik. And when he died, I just remember how I felt when I was told about Henrik and how much _pain_ I felt when I lost him" He looked away guiltily. "I don't have that with Nik. I can't bear the thought of him being gone but it doesn't physically _hurt_. I don't want you and Bekah to feel that way. If I could, I would take that hurt away"

Elijah stared at him before closing his eyes. "Kol, never, _ever_ think like that. _Ever._ You and Bekah are the most important things in the world to me. Niklaus could look after himself, he was cocky enough to get into this situation in the first place. But you... you'll _always_ be my baby brother" He put his arm tightly around Kol's shoulders.

"I'm a thousand years old Elijah, you're hardly more 'grown up' than me" Kol shot him an impish grin.

Elijah smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, but I still remember when you were five years old and got stuck in that tree up near the falls"

"It was high!" Kol said defensively.

Elijah laughed. "And then Klaus told you to jump down, and I told you not to"

Kol smirked at the memory. "I broke my arm"

"And who carried you all the way home?" Elijah reminded him.

The boy grinned at him. "You did"

"So the lesson here. Elijah is always right. And I say that you'll always be my baby brother"

Kol nudged him playfully and chuckled. "Alright" He relented.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Elijah cherishing the fact that he had his little brother sitting next to him once more.

Suddenly Kol breathed a small sigh. "I should probably go and apologise to Bekah" He said, looking off towards where his twin had disappeared to.

Elijah gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Probably"

Slowly he stood up and made his way up the stairs, Elijah took a moment to think.

It would be hard, but they would all overcome Klaus' death. It would always be with them, they would never forget their brother, but the pain would subside, just as it had with Henrik.

* * *

A few hours later Elijah still hadn't heard from either of his siblings. But when he went to check up on them the two were sitting together on the couch in Rebekah's room, sleeping soundly, his sisters arms around Kol's waist and his brother's resting over her shoulders. Rebekah was leaning her head against Kol's chest as her twin leaned his on top of hers.

Elijah smiled slightly and took one of the blankets from Rebekah's bed, draping it over the two and stepping back. He had forgotten with everything that had happened in the last thousand years that they _had_ been human. They _were_ still the young children he had loved and cherished. His baby brother and sister weren't really the monsters that they pretended to be.

They were just lost, and maybe, just maybe, together they could help each other find their way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the cuteness of it all ;) Any prompts for stories are welcome! I do enjoy a challenge although I can't guarantee a quick response ;) Kol is my favourite character to write about, most other prompts will end with him in the story somehow! **


End file.
